Les promesses sont mensonges, l'amitié est illusion et l'amour le pire
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: -Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelles. -C'est vrai. -Tu ne veux pas que je le sache ? -Non. Histoire vu à parti de Riku et Terra. Quelque mention du SoRiku.


Les personnages et les mondes sont à Square Enix et Walt Dysney.

Il n'y aura pas de couple formel à par un peu de SoRiku.

Il y aura des événements de KH BBS mais j'aurai rajouté ou enlevé des élèments et mis mon imagination et mes interprétations en marchent.

Je ne le dis jamais assez: Désolé pour toutes les fautes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les promesses sont mensonges, l'amitié est illusion et l'amour la pire chose aux mondes.**

« -Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelles. Déclara le petit garçon âgé de cinq ans.

-C'est vrai. Affirma le pré-adulte de dix-sept ans.

-Tu ne veux pas que je le sache ? Demanda l'enfant à la chevelure argenté dont les rayons de soleil embellissait sa beauté enfantine.

-Non. Répondit l'homme au visage encadré par ses cheveux marrons dont une mèche était coiffée en arrière. »

Le soleil se couchait dans ce monde. Il se mariait avec l'océan qui reflétait ses rayons orangés entre deux vagues. L'enfant, habillé d'un haut jaune au bordure bleu et d'un short ayant la même couleur que les profondeurs des eaux, était assis sur le tronc du seul arbre produisant ces mystérieux fruits étoilés aux pouvoirs de lier les cœurs à tout jamais. Tandis que le pré-adulte, vêtu de vêtement qui ne venait pas de ce monde, se tenait debout contre le tronc, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres. Le petit garçon observa sa posture et se demanda si un jour lui aussi, se tiendrait-il de cette manière ? Puis un vent frais rafraîchit les environs. Le petit être au cœur lumineux fixa de nouveau son aîné attendant cette fois-ci une parole de son ami. N'était-il pas digne de confiance ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà un secret rien qu'à eux ?

« -Pourtant, toi, tu connais mon nom. Il avait décidé de briser le silence à la place du plus grand qui restait mué.

-C'est vrai... c'est un joli nom. Riku... murmura-t-il, comme si ce nom était sacré et rempli d'avenir et d'espoir. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux deux. Il n'était pas gênant car pourquoi parler s'il n'y avait rien à dire. Le soleil s'éteignait mais les deux garçons ne voulaient pas se quitter. Riku ne désirait pas voir ses géniteurs et l'homme n'avait aucune envi d'affronter des Unversed ainsi que des tas de problèmes qu'il s'apportait tout seul.

« -Parle-moi du monde extérieur ! S'exclama soudainement l'argenté.

-Mm... Tu es encore trop jeune pour que je puisse t'en dire beaucoup. Hésita le brun.

-Alors dis-moi le minimum.

-Je peux seulement te dire que ce petit monde fait parti d'un plus grand. Et aussi que chaque étoile représente une lumière. »

Tous deux fixaient le ciel qui s'obscurcissait. « Sais-tu ce qui m'a guidé ici ? Interrogea l'homme. » Riku secoua négativement la tête. Alors le pré-adulte continua « C'est ta lumière. » Sa réponse intrigua l'enfant mais avant de pouvoir questionner encore son ami, une voix héla son nom.

« Riku ! Je dois te ramener chez toi. » La voix grave provenait d'un homme robuste et aux cheveux bruns. Il venait d'accoster sur l'île et tenait la barque pour partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. L'étranger de ce monde fixa l'habitant de l'île voisine. Il était frustré que quelqu'un lui enlève **son** petit Riku. S'il pouvait, il emmènerait l'enfant avec lui et lui apprendrait le maniement de la Keyblade. Mais avant cela, il devait en finir avec Xehanort – comment un vieux Maître de la Keyblade pouvait-il mettre autant de désordre autour de lui ? - puis devenir lui-même un Maître de la Keyblade.

« -Qui est-ce ? Finit-il par demander.

-Le père de Sora. C'est le seul adulte qui veut bien m'emmener ici.

-Tiens ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu ton ami aujourd'hui.

-Il est malade.

-Tu n'es pas à son chevet ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit. Les adultes ne savent pas encore ce qu'il a donc ils ont peur que se soit contagieux alors que moi j'aimerais être auprès de lui. » Riku se fit appeler encore une fois. « Je dois y aller. Tu viendras demain ? » Le brun hocha la tête. L'argenté s'en alla retrouver le père de son meilleur ami. Ils rentrèrent sur l'île principal sous le regard de l'étranger.

Lorsqu'il descendit de la barque, Riku se dépêcha de se retrouver devant la maison de Sora. Il voulut rentrer mais le papa de son ami qui se trouvait derrière l'en empêcha. Toujours à cause des mêmes raisons en plus de l'heure tardive. Ce dernier ramena le petit garçon chez ses maudits parents.

L'argenté détestait ces personnes qui l'avaient mis au monde, ils ne comprenaient rien. La femme qui l'avait enfanté remercia le père de Sora en rougissant face à son sourire charmeur. Voilà une autre raison pourquoi il déteste les grandes personnes : elles sont infidèles. Sora et lui seront toujours ensemble et il n'y aura jamais personne pour les séparer.

La femme avait des beaux cheveux dorés et bouclés avec comme supplément des yeux bleus... parfaite pour séduire les hommes... une parfaite femme et cela répugnait son enfant. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où était affalé le géniteur de Riku, il avait quelques cheveux gris qui restait accroché sur sa tête et des yeux verts, il ne possédait aucune beauté et on se demandait que faisait une telle femme avec cet homme. Les couleurs des yeux des adultes expliquaient la belle couleur des prunelles du garçon : turquoises.

Mais Riku ressemblait plus à la famille paternel pour ce qui était de la couleur des cheveux et de sa force et de son intelligence car cet homme qui avait permis sa naissance avait un frère. L'enfant lui ressemblait car tous deux avaient des cheveux argentés époustouflants et esprit très vif. Mais l'argenté reprenait sa peau pâle des gênes maternel car elle ne bronzait pas même exposé longtemps au soleil alors que son mystérieux oncle semblait bronzer très vite, d'après les dire de l'homme adulte qui vivait sous ce toit. Mais le frère du géniteur de Riku avait un jour disparut et personne ne l'avait jamais revu. Les grandes personnes disent qu'il est mort. Mais après avoir lu un ouvrage sur la théorie des mondes, il était sûr que son oncle était partit dans d'autre monde. Loin de cette île qui est une prison. Et il rêvait de faire de même... sauf qu'il ne partirait pas seul, Sora sera avec lui et il le protégera.

Le lendemain, personne ne put empêcher l'enfant à rentrer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il fixait son meilleur ami d'un air inquiet. Sora était si pâle et il respirait péniblement comme si c'était un grand effort. Il posa sa main sur les joues de son faible ami et sursauta au contact. Elles étaient tellement chaudes. Riku paniqua et demanda ce qu'il avait, comment ils allaient le guérir, quand ira-t-il mieux ? Les adultes présents le calma et le dirigèrent dans le salon. L'argenté se sentait si faible, alors qu'il s'était promis de protéger Sora, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Une fois installé, la femme qui était la mère de Sora et qui possédait des longs cheveux bruns et des traits fins dessinaient son visage, Sora avait repris ces caractères de sa mère. Leurs yeux pétillaient de vie... enfin quand le brun allait bien. Elle pris son inspiration pour expliquer les faits à Riku.« -Sora est atteint d'une maladie qui frappe les enfants qui vont bientôt avoir cinq ans et qui sont d'origine de notre île. Nous connaissons une plante spécial qui pousse sur cette île, elle seule peut guérir cette maladie : la Skyward flower. Cette plante est très hasardeuse mais dés qu'elle s'est ouverte rien ne peut la déraciner. Seulement, cette année les ouragans et les cyclones nous ont frappés avant la saison. Alors pas toutes ces plantes ont pu s'ouvrirent et lorsqu'elles ne s'épanouissent pas... elles fanent.

-Vous avez dit ''pas toutes'' donc il y en a encore un peu. L'ami de Sora sauta de joie à cette nouvelle mais la gentille dame le calma.

-Nous avons utilisé la dernière pour Tidus. Sora... Sora risque de... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais fendit en larmes.

N'acceptant pas cette idée, le meilleur ami du malade sortit de la maison. Il maudit tout ce qui l'entourait et encore plus ce ciel sans tâche. Mais il fixa plus intensément le ciel, c'est un bleu azur pur. Sora est le ciel et Riku est la terre. Le ciel était sans tâche... était-ce un signe ? Il réfléchit et sa pensée se dirigea vers l'île où il allait jouer avec Sora. Les adultes n'y allaient jamais mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cette fleur ne pouvait pas s'y trouver. Le petit garçon s'empressa de demander au père de Sora de l'emmener sur l'île voisine mais celui insulta Riku et lui dit qu'il était égoïste à ne penser qu'à jouer. De plus, il faisait déjà le deuil de Sora. S'il avait été plus fort, Riku ne se serait pas gêné pour lui donner un poing dans la face. Sora n'était pas mort ! Tant pis, il ferait sans ou avec cet homme.

Il se rendit près des barques. Il en tira une et la mit sur l'eau. Cette dernière commençait à partir sans lui car l'eau était mouvementé, le petit garçon réussit à grimper. Il prit une des deux rames allongeait dans le petit navire et commença à l'agiter dans l'eau. Une vague emporta au large la barque. Surpris, Riku fit tomber la rame dans l'eau. Sans qu'il ne se rendit compte, il s'éloignait des côtes. Mais plus il s'éloignait, plus les vagues étaient grandes et puissantes. Il vit l'île où il jouait d'habitude mais il ne savait pas comment y aller. Soudain, une grosse vague l'engloutit, renversa la barque et le fit couler.

Son esprit était brumeux, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Des mains l'attrapèrent et le remontèrent à la surface. Il ne comprenait pas qui était cette personne et cette voix semblait lointaine. Elle criait quelque chose comme « Accroche-toi ! » et « On va s'en sortit ! » enfin peut-être. Il sentit son dos se reposait contre un objet dur et en bois, certainement la barque. Ses pupilles turquoises fixaient le ciel mais parfois il recevait de l'eau en pleine figure et il était obligé de se mettre sur les côtés pour tousser. Tout était mouvementé. Puis ce fut le néant.

Riku ouvrit ses yeux, il sentait le sable entre ses doigts. Il se releva et eut un frisson à cause de ses vêtements mouillés. Il vit à ses côtés l'homme qui avait promis de revenir, il était trempé. Celui-ci respirait fort comme ci il avait fait un grand effort physique. Son regard se tourna vers l'enfant et il sourit puis posa sa main sur la tête du petit garçon et l'ébouriffa.

« Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir tout seul sans savoir navigué ? » Demanda le pré-adulte. Riku détourna la tête et vit la barque qu'il avait emprunté. Une rame était toujours accrochée à l'intérieur du moyen de transport. Mais l'argenté fixa tristement l'horizon. Le brun se rapprocha et le prix dans ses bras. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Souffla ce dernier. Le petit garçon lança un regard de gratitude face à son grand ami.

« -Sora est malade... mais c'est une maladie incurable sans une plante, la Skyward flower. La dernière plante a été utilisé pour un autre enfant. Les adultes ont presque déjà enterré Sora sans chercher une solution. Mais ils ne viennent jamais ici donc c'est le seul endroit où j'ai une chance de trouver cette fleure. Pour ce qui de venir ici c'est parce que personne n'a voulu m'accompagner. Ils m'ont traité d'égoïste tandis qu'eux creusait la tombe. Tu dois m'aider !

-Mais comment ? Interrogea le brun.

-Dans le monde extérieur, il doit bien y avoir un sorcier ou une magie quelconque qui pourra sauver Sora. Je t'en prie. » L'homme ne pouvait dire non à ce garçon qui voulait seulement protéger ses amis. Il hocha la tête positivement et demanda à Riku de rester sur l'île tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu et avant de vraiment partir promis de trouver un moyen, quel qu'il soit. Devant les yeux ébahis de l'enfant vivant dans ce petit monde, il fit apparaître son armure. Et grâce à cette clé, il ouvrit un entre-chemin. Il disparut à l'intérieur en laissant le garçon se sécher.

Les voies entre toutes ces étoiles étaient toujours habitées par les ténèbres. Mais l'homme en armure chevauchant un véhicule qui ne semblait obéir à aucune loi, savait que si la lumière existe, alors les ténèbres existent, elles font une partie intégrantes aussi du monde. C'est une des rare et cruelle vérité que Maître Xehanort lui avait appris et fait comprendre. Mais pour l'heure, il allait rendre visite à un ancien Maître, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était sorcier. Il atteignit enfin la lumière souhaitée.

En posant pied à terre, l'armure se désintégra en particule blanche. L'homme qui avait le pouvoir de visiter les mondes, se trouvait face à une tour construite sans aucune logique, les étages décalés par rapport aux autres. Il n'attendit pas pour entrer et monter les escaliers d'un pas pressé. Il se frappa une table où en face se trouvait un vieil homme vêtu d'une robe bleu et d'un chapeau triangulaire avec plein d'étoile. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermé et les ouvris pour faire face à l'homme.

« -J'ai besoin de vos pouvoirs ! Yen Sid, vous êtes sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Cette question lui valut un regard noir et un peu vexé du sorcier.

-Terra... il se leva et s'approcha des fenêtres en formes d'étoiles, de lune et de rond. Tu es un des élèves de Maître Eraqus. Aurais-tu oublié certain principe ? Même si tu l'as tué ta mémoire ne peut pas encore faire défaut.

-Qu-Quoi ? C'est que je... tenta-t-il afin de trouver les mots.

-Les étoiles m'ont dit que tu as été un peu trop libre et que tu dérangeais l'équilibre des mondes. Coupa le vieil homme à la grande barbe.

-Que vous ont-elles dis ?

-Que tu étais capable de dévoiler quelque secret. Mais elles ne m'ont rien dis de plus. » Terra fut rassuré qu'elles n'aient pas mentionné le fait qu'il avait légué la Keyblade sans être devenu Maître.

« Si j'ai fais ça et si je fais ça c'est parce qu'ils ont besoins d'aide ! Et j'ai promis à quelqu'un de sauver son ami ! Il est atteint d'une grande maladie et... » L'ancien Maître leva la main pour le faire taire. L'élève d'Eraqus pensa qu'il avait déjà une solution. L'attente de la réponse était presque insupportable.

« Je ne suis pas guérisseur. » Finit-il par dire faisant perdre tout espoir à l'homme. « Mais... » Les prunelles marrons de Terra pétillèrent d'un nouvel espoir. « ...il y a quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. Je pense que tu le connais, il se nomme Merlin. Il vit dans un monde paisible, Radian Garden tel est son nom. » Le porteur de la Keyblade se souvint de son passage dans ce monde. Il avait bel et bien rencontré Merlin mais aussi cet homme Braig.

À cet endroit, il avait rejeté ses amis, Aqua et Ventus, ils voulaient juste le protéger des ténèbres, tout comme leur défunt Maître Eraqus, cependant il avait préféré écouté les paroles de Xehanort. Et il en avait payé le prix... la vie de son Maître, son père et avait découvert la vérité. Bientôt la bataille final allait arriver. Et lui et ses amis allaient vaincre. Pour l'instant il s'occupait de quelques affaires, Aqua disait avoir besoin d'entraînement. Elle était partie au monde d'Aurore : Enchanted Dominion pour pratiquer avec le prince... Terra devait avouer que l'idée qu'elle soit avec un autre homme ne lui plaisait pas. Ven lui était allé au Olympius Coliseum pour se préparer et en ayant l'espoir de ne pas à avoir affronter Vanitas.

Terra remercia l'ancien Maître qui lui demanda comme faveur de disputer Mickey pour sa désobéissance. Le pré-adulte n'accepta pas d'honorer cette requête car de tout le monde, c'était lui qui méritait le plus de représailles. Il repartit de la même manière que quand il était arrivé.

Dés qu'il eut atterri, il se dirigea dans la chaumière de Merlin l'enchanteur. Ce dernier sursauta face à la brutalité involontaire dû à l'empressement de Terra. Le brun expliqua son problème au barbu avec une barbe plus petite que celle de Yen Sid – les barbes représentent certainement leur âge ou c'est peut être un style de leur époque. Après avoir tout écouté, l'enchanteur sortit plusieurs livre grâce à la magie. Mais Terra se demanda s'il était nécessaire que ce vieux mage chante et danse sur son tabouret pour faire ces recherches. Celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement en criant stop et tous les livres en l'air se percutèrent faisant tomber les feuilles qui étaient libres. Le sorcier grommela et cria sur les pages qui revint dans leur livre respectif et tous revinrent à leur place sauf un qui restait sur la table.

« Alors voici les ingrédients que j'ai besoin au départ. » Il lu plusieurs noms étranges puis s'arrêta. « -Oh non ! Si je commence maintenant, il me faudra pour dans deux heures une plume curative.

-Une plume curative ?

-Oui, c'est comme un équipement qui soigne à chaque pas celui qui en est équipé. Mais je n'en ai pas.

-Et que se passera-t-il dans deux heures ?

-L'antidote sera raté. Tu dois aller m'en chercher et me le ramener avant que deux heures soient passées. Il sortit une grosse montre de son sac. Comme le temps ne passe pas de la même façon partout, voici de quoi te rappeler le temps qu'il te reste. »

Terra n'avait pas le choix. Mais il se demanda où allait-il pouvoir trouver des plumes ? Un monde lui revint en mémoire ! Neverland, il y avait une tribu qui portait des plumes sur la tête. Elle pourrait certainement lui venir en aide. Tandis que Merlin entreprit de créer l'antidote, l'homme musclé partit à la recherche de l'ingrédient.

Il venait d'arriver dans ce monde enfantin et plein de merveille mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Peter Pan, il devait jouer sur l'autre côté de l'île avec les enfants perdus. Il se trouvait près de l'arbre où se cachait les enfants mais ce n'était pas ici qu'il devait être. Il devait rejoindre le camp des indiens. Il partit donc à destination.

Il vit des tipis et près du totem, un rassemblement d'homme. Ils avaient une peau bronzé et de loin on aurait pu dire rouge. Ils fixaient tous un homme qui était debout sur un tabouret. Ils parlaient tous, l'air inquiets. L'homme plus grand avait un sorte de chapeau fait de plume, il devait être le chef. Le brun s'approcha pour leur parler voulant garder son calme pour ne pas les mettre en colère. Mais lorsqu'ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, ils semblaient être déjà sur les nerfs. Le chef devint réellement tout rouge, on aurait pu croire que de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles, il vociféra des paroles incompréhensibles. Les hommes prirent peur et entourèrent l'intrus qui foulait leur terre. Terra n'avait pas le choix, il fit apparaître sa Keyblade, cette arme en forme de clé géante, et les indiens sursautèrent et chuchotèrent entre eux. Mais un nouveau cri du chef les poussa à prendre leur courage à deux mains et à attaquer l'étranger. Le manieur de la Keyblade utilisa Zantetsuken et fit s'écrouler tous ses adversaires. Il s'approcha du chef en espérant qu'il comprendrait son langage.

« -Pourrais-je vous demander un service ? Tenta-t-il.

-Je ne parle pas au complice de Crochet. Répondit-il. Terra sursauta.

-Vous... vous me comprenez ? Mais tout à l'heure ?!

-Ce n'était que des cris de colère qui ne voulait rien dire.

-Je ne suis pas un allié du Capitaine Crochet.

-Alors prouve-le ! Ordonna le chef. Ce pirate a kidnappé Lili la tigresse, ma fille. Si tu la ramène saine et sauf, je t'accorderais ma confiance. »

L'homme soupira mais garda la tête haute, Riku comptait sur lui. Il décida donc de partir à la recherche du bateau pirate. Il s'aventura dans l'île pour aller à la crique car de là bas on pouvait voir le bateau sans être repéré. Comme prévu il vit au loin le navire. Terra détestait l'eau et il allait faire sa deuxième plongée de la journée. Heureusement, il trouva au loin une petite barque où se trouvait les mêmes dessins que sur les tipis. La fille du chef avait donc été enlevé par ici. Rassuré de ne pas à avoir à nager il monta à l'intérieur et navigua grâce à la seule rame bien particulière de ce monde.

Il se trouvait près du bateau. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de passer inaperçu et de ce qu'il allait faire une fois monté sur le navire. Il grimpa et fut accueilli par tout l'équipage armé jusqu'au dent. Après les indiens, les pirates. Mais ils avaient tous un point commun, il ne savait pas la force que possédait un manieur de la Keyblade. Cette fois-ci Terra n'utilisa aucune technique mais seulement un coup qui les mis tous nez contre le plancher. Il s'approcha de la cabine du capitaine et écouta à la porte.

« Alors, princesse ? Comment trouvez-vous mon chapeau sortit pour l'occasion ? Oh ! Je savais qu'il vous plairez. La plume par dessus provient d'un oiseau rare que j'ai réussi à battre. Il paraît que cette plume a le pouvoir de soigner, c'est pour cela que je suis aussi fort. Oh ! Arrêtez ! Toutes vos flatteries me charment. » L'homme qui écoutait le monologue se demandait si c'était son jour de chance. La plume dont il avait besoin et qu'il devait ramener dans une heure et trente minutes était sur la tête de Crochet. Terra rentra silencieusement dans la pièce et vit la princesse attachée sur une chaise et bâillonnée et de l'autre côté, Crochait qui s'admirait en sortant des mots doux comme un vrai narcissique. Celui qui venait de s'infiltrer détacha Lili la tigresse puis se demanda comment il allait voler la plume sous le nez de Crochet. Tout d'abord, il fit sortir la princesse puis il hurla :

« Hey Crochet ! Ta prisonnière s'échappe ! » L'adulte se tourna et tempêta. Il héla les noms de tous ses hommes d'équipage mais un seul arriva. Le dénommé M. Mouche. L'indienne s'était réfugié en haut du mât. Terra, lui, attendait ses adversaires confiants de ses capacités.

La bataille débuta, Crochet avait une lame d'escrime tandis que Mouche devait monter sur le mâ capitaine fonça sur le porteur de la Keyblade. Ce dernier esquiva en fonçant dans le vide tout en se mettant devant le bras droit et préféra l'endormir et pour cela il utilisa le lien-D de Blanche-Neige puis lança sommeil. Il arrêta son lien-D pour continuer à utiliser ses propres techniques contre son véritable ennemi. Le capitaine ne savait pas vraiment esquiver mais lorsqu'il se mettait à lancer des cadeaux explosifs, cela faisait très mal. Mais finalement, après plusieurs soins activés et avoir arrêté de nombreuses fois Mouche, il réussit à assommer Crochet.

« -Je te prends ça. » Déclara Terra. Il tira sur la plume et l'arracha. La princesse descendit et tous deux s'en allèrent. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer au village avec la barque porté par l'homme.

Tout le village sautèrent de joie à la vue de leur petite princesse et surtout son père. Le chef vint à la rencontre de Terra.

« -Tu as prouvé ta valeur. Que veux-tu en échange ?

-J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut. En levant la plume. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir quelque chose en plus...

-Tout ce que tu voudras. » Terra sourit.

Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes et Terra venait d'arriver. Merlin fut rassuré et continua à mijoter une substance liquide au contenu douteux. Mais ce qui intrigua l'enchanteur fut ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« -Qu'est-ce que...

-Quelqu'un en a besoin. » Il posa la rame qu'il avait ramené de Neverland sur les côtés et donna la plume curative. Puis il patienta, il s'endormit sur la table épuisé par cette journée mouvementée.

Quelqu'un essayé de le réveiller. On le secouait. Mais qui ? Qui le dérangeait ? Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une substance verdâtre face à lui. Il fit un bond en arrière, faisant tomber la chaise et lui avec. Terra se releva et entendu le rire du vieil homme. Il lui lança un regard noir tout en se relevant et en râlant. Il prit la fiole et la tourna dans tous les sens.« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-L'antidote mais... j'ai vu à la fin qu'il restait un ingrédient à rajouter. C'est une fleur qui pousse seulement dans un monde. Je n'y suis jamais allé donc je n'ai pas d'échantillon. Mais il suffit de mettre toutes les pétales à l'intérieur et elles se désintégreront pour faire le remède parfait. »

Terra était tout pâle face à cette nouvelle. « -Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Skyward flower. » Ses soupçons étaient fondés. Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Riku ? Il remercia Merlin et s'en alla muni de la fiole et de la rame. Cherchant toujours un moyen pour déclarer la vérité.

Ce paysage qu'il avait quitté après avoir secouru son ami était plus calme. Le vent ne soufflait plus aussi fort et les vagues étaient doucereuses. Mais aucune trace de l'enfant qui comptait sur lui. L'homme aux cheveux bruns s'inquiéta puis décida de se calmer. Il fit apparaître son arme et la laissa le guider. Après tout Riku avait hérité de la Keyblade donc quelqu'un expérimenté , comme lui, n'aurait pas de mal à trouver un cœur qui a reçu ce don. Le pré-adulte s'aventura dans la forêt et avança sans inquiétude, guidé par son arme. Il écarta des buissons et vit au loin une tignasse au reflet argenté. Il sourit tristement et décida d'appeler le petit garçon. Ce dernier se tourna avec un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Hurla-t-il au loin. L'enfant s'écarta pour laisser l'homme voir trois magnifiques fleurs. Leur tige grimpait jusqu'au niveau de la taille de Terra et les fleures se dirigeaient vers le ciel. Leurs pétales étaient pour une bleues, pour l'autre roses et la dernière contrastait entre les deux couleurs. « J'avais raison ! Je vais pouvoir sauver Sora. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. C'est grâce à toi. » Le brun se sentit fière de l'argenté car ce dernier n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Tandis que lui, il avait succombé au désespoir. Terra se rendit compte que pour gagner la bataille qui menaçait d'éclater sous peu, il devait avoir un cœur aussi fort et lumineux que celui de Riku.

Le porteur de la Keyblade se pencha sur les fleures. Il fixa Riku et donna la fiole. « Choisis celle que tu veux. Puis insère les pétales à l'intérieur. Tout se passera bien. » Le petit garçon choisit celle qui mélangeait les couleurs et fit ce qu'on lui dit. Au début, lorsque le flacon fut ouvert une odeur fétide en sortit et fit grimacer les deux garçons. Mais après l'insertion, un nuage rose éclata et le liquide pris une couleur rosé avec l'odeur sucré de la fleur qui avait fait disparaître l'ancienne odeur. Terra fut stupéfié, la Skyward flower était si puissante que même cet antidote dégoûtant devait désormais être un délice. Il se rendit compte, à ce moment là, à quel point ce monde était pur. C'était donc pour cela que cette espèce ne poussait qu'ici, que dans ce petit monde. Mais Terra ne se rendait pas compte que ce qui engendre la lumière et la pureté, amène aussi les ténèbres et la corruption.

« -Que comptes-tu faire d'elles ? Désignant les deux autres fleurs.

-Elles ne sont pas encore totalement épanouie. Sinon leurs pétales seraient comme celles que j'ai prise.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à une Skyward sans pétales ?

-Avant de partir, je me suis documenté et j'ai lu qu'une fois que leurs pétales leur avaient été retirées, elles se fanent et disparaissent.

-Tu vas prévenir ton village ?

-Non. Je vais les laisser s'épanouir tranquillement. Les Skyward germent en groupe alors, il faut qu'elles soient au moins deux pour que d'autre apparaissent tout près d'ici.

-Ça veut dire qu'il y en aura plein ici ?

-Non, elles sont très capricieuses et les nouvelles Skyward flower s'épanouissent loin des autres mais toujours par deux ou trois.

-Il y a une possibilité pour qu'elles reviennent sur l'autre île ?

-S'il n'y a pas de tempête, oui. Mais pour cet endroit... ce sera notre secret. À toi et à moi... et à Sora. Quand elles se seront épanouies, je lui montrerais cette place. » Terra rit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« -Tu ne veux toujours pas dire ton nom ?

-Non.

-Alors comment pourrais-je t'appeler ?

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin car tu ne dois parler de moi à personne et que comme tu m'as vu et que tu me connais plus ou moins, mettre un nom sur mon visage ne te servira à rien.

-Bon, je dois apporter ça à Sora. » L'homme pris l'enfant sur ses épaules et lui demanda s'il était bien placé, ce dernier acquiesça puis se laissa porter par son ami. Ils traversèrent encore une fois la forêt en dissimulant les passages utilisés.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Terra se rappela qu'il avait posé la rame qui venait tout droit de Neverland près de la cabane. Il fit attendre Riku qui tenait précieusement le flacon en main. Il revint avec l'objet en main. Comprenant que la rame venait d'un autre monde, les prunelles turquoises s'illuminèrent de curiosité, de joie et d'attente.

« -Un souvenir pour toi. En plus comme tu as perdu une rame je me suis dit que pour revenir on aurait besoin d'une autre. Et pour finir, j'ai décidé de t'apprendre à naviguer avec une barque.

-Mais ce n'est pas le moment... Terra le coupa.

-Ainsi, tu auras l'impression d'avoir fait ton maximum pour ton ami. Et tu pourras l'emmener sur cette île tout seul. » Conquis par l'idée, l'argenté se dirigea vers la barque qui était sèche grâce à la chaleur du Soleil.

En pleine mer, le pré-adulte montra à l'enfant comment s'y prendre. Pas tout le bout dans l'eau, un coup à droite et un coup à gauche. Riku tenta et trouva que c'était vraiment physique pour son âge alors que Terra n'éprouvait aucune peine. Heureusement les vagues étaient douces, le ciel lui était toujours aussi pur. Les nuages n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir faire leur apparition.

Ils accostèrent et Terra proposa de ramener discrètement l'objet venu de loin chez Riku. Mais d'abord, le petit garçon voulait donner ce médicament à Sora. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler aux adultes, ils le prendraient pour un fou puis ne donneront pas le remède au garçon malade. Il devait le faire lui-même.

Ils arrivèrent chez l'ami de l'habitant de l'île. L'argenté demanda au brun de le porter pour qu'il puisse entrer par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Sora. Une fois dans la chambre, Riku s'approcha de Sora. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours en bataille, mais son état était encore plus critique. Il secoua son ami doucement, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Riku... » Murmura-t-il. L'interpellé posa son doigt sur la bouche de son meilleur ami et parla faiblement pour que les adultes ne vinssent pas et de manière réconfortante.

« -Chut... je t'ai apporté de quoi te soigner. Dés que tu auras tout bu, tu guériras et seras sur pieds dans peu de temps. Il tendit le flacon que Sora attrapa faiblement.

-Je... savais que... Riku... viendrais me... sauver. Dit difficilement le malade.

-Bois tout. Exigea Riku. » L'argenté dut aider son ami à tenir l'antidote car la maladie le rendait trop faible. Le brun avala le liquide puis sourit à son ami.

« -C'est étrange...

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce médicament... il est bon. Normalement... ils sont mauvais. Je... suis... tellement fatigué. Riku passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sora.

-Alors repose-toi, idiot. Faut-il toujours que je te dise quoi faire ? Sans moi, tu ne serais rien. » L'aîné des deux posa un doux baiser sur le front de l'endormi afin que ce dernier fasse de très beaux rêves.

Il sauta par là où il était entré et fut rattrapé par Terra. Riku leva le pouce en guise de victoire. Des voix vinrent dans leur direction. Ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher mais le porteur de la Keyblade eut une idée, les hommes qui parlaient entre eux s'apprêtaient à les voir mais un sort Stop X fut jeté sur eux. L'argenté put reconnaître son géniteur et le père de Sora. L'homme accompagnant Riku, prit ce dernier et s'enfuit en courant tout en portant la rame d'origine étrangère.

L'enfant passa par des rues peu fréquentées la journée pour se rendre chez lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison qui ressemblait aux autres. En fait, toutes les maisons étaient identiques. Et cela déplaisait fort à Riku, pourquoi, sur cette île, tout le monde devait-être identiques ? L'argenté se sentait différent de tous ces idiots et pensait la même chose pour son seul véritable ami.

Ils rentrèrent par la porte d'entrée car tous les adultes devaient travailler... à par certains qui se morfondent sans chercher d'autre moyen pour sauver une existence très importante. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui étaient dans le hall pour monter à l'étage. Terra ne perdait pas une miette, les couleurs qui recouvrait la maison était surtout des couleurs chaudes, jaune, orange et un peu de rouge. Tout était propre, le canapé était bien en place. La télé était allumé, on semblait avoir oublié de l'éteindre. Plus loin se trouvait la cuisine, l'étranger ne put pas visiter cette partie car l'enfant hélait son nom dans haut.

Il le rejoignit en remarquant que les marches étaient en un bois solide. Les couloirs étaient bleus océans et les portes contrastaient par de l'azur. Il entra dans la pièce au fond où il y avait écrit : ''_Zone privée. Interdit d'y pénétrer_ !''. Cette chambre était bien rangée, rien ne traînait par terre. Le bureau était en ordre, d'un côté des feuilles de dessins, des mots et de l'autre un classeur où il y avait écrit en gros ''_Mes théories sur le monde extérieur_''.

« Tu peux déposer la rame là. Je construirai plus tard de quoi la tenir sur le mur. » Cette parole avait ramené Terra prés de Riku. Il exécuta la phrase de l'enfant et déposa l'objet prés du lit. Puis il s'approcha du classeur qui lui faisait des clins d'œil. Il l'ouvrit et la première chose qu'il y vit fut un texte manuscrit qui commença par ''_Le garçon qui a réussi de quitter ce monde..._''. L'objet se ferma et Riku le prit dans ses bras en interdisant à son ami de regarder le contenu. Terra comprit que chacun avait ses petits secrets et n'insista pas.

Ils revinrent à la plage car c'était plus pour Terra de s'en aller à cet endroit. Riku fixa son aîné. « -Tu me promets de revenir pour m'apprendre à mieux ramer ?

-Oui, je te le promets. » L'argenté montra son petit doigt pour sceller leur promesse, le brun fit de même et leur promesse fut scellée. « N'oublie pas de t'entraîner quand même. » Riku hocha positivement la tête. L'argenté se fit appelé par la mère de Sora. Elle avait l'air heureuse, elle voulait certainement annoncée la nouvelle que Sora allait guérir on ne sait trop comment. Terra dit au revoir à l'enfant, le regarda rejoindre cette femme. Puis il s'en alla.

Dans les entres-chemins, il vit deux lumières se réunirent. Aqua et Ven s'étaient retrouvés. Terra devait les rejoindre pour en terminer une bonne fois pour toute. Les trois porteurs de la Keyblade se retrouvèrent sur le chemin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de croiser leur regard pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait. Entre eux trois tout est amitié et rien ne devait les briser, encore moins les ténèbres.

Ils arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille, toujours équipé de leur armure. En face d'eux, Maître Xehanort et son disciple, les ténèbres de Ventus, Vanitas. Tous trois savaient que le Maître pouvait sembler faible et vieux mais en vérité sa force était encore inconnu, de plus il était un utilisateur des ténèbres. Puis, Vanitas était aussi un adversaire redoutable. Aqua avait dû l'affronter donc elle savait à quel point il était difficile à battre.

Le Maître leva sa main puis pointa Ventus du doigt. « X-Blade. » Dit-il en même temps qu'il exécuta son geste. C'était la goutte de trop pour le trio. Comment osait-il viser Ven ? Ils devaient gagner cette bataille, pour leur vie et celles de tous les mondes.

Ventus voulut se battre en premier mais Terra le retint et se jeta tête baissé sur ses ennemis. Il suffit au vieil homme de lever la main pour que la terre s'élève. Ne prévoyant pas cette faculté au Maître, le plus grand des élèves d'Eraqus se prit de plein fouet la falaise toute nouvelle mais réussit à être par dessus. Il allait se relever quand il reçut une grande décharge électrique provenant de Vanitas qui venait de sauter de la montagne plate créé par son Maître. Le choc fut plus facile à encaisser grâce à l'armure.

Alors qu'il se relevait, il vit Ventus passer à côté de lui cherchant à atteindre Vanitas. Terra lui fixait sa cible et se mit à courir vers sa direction. Il devait détruire Xehanort ! Le Maître qui trouvait toute cette agitation amusante, car la victoire lui était assurée, dirigea sa main vers les Keyblade abandonnées par leur porteur, mort durant la grande guerre des Keyblade. Celles-ci s'élevèrent et formèrent un tourbillon de poussière qui avait comme cible les protecteurs de la lumière.

À ce même moment, le plus petit continuait sa course vers ses ténèbres. Il connaissait l'envi qu'avait Vanitas de tuer ses amis et il devait l'en empêcher. Sa Keyblade heurta celle du nouvel élève du Maître maîtrisant les ténèbres qui riposta en le repoussant mais Ven continua par un combo et Van esquiva par un saut en arrière. Ce dernier lança de la glace qui avait pour but de paralyser sa lumière.

Aqua arriva pendant l'attaque mais leva les yeux et vit la tornade de Keyblade se diriger vers eux. Les deux amis se mirent à courir tandis que leur ennemi sauta sur une des armes pour lancer le sort glacier sur les fuyards. La magie ne les atteint pas donc celui qui chevauchait la tornade se retira. Les Keyblade se dirigèrent sur le plus petit et le toucha. Ce dernier se fit envoyer, son corps rebondit durement contre la terre rocailleuse et il se rattrapa par un saut.

Van courait tout en continuant d'utiliser glacier contre la jeune femme. Mais Ventus ne semblait accepter l'attaque visant son amie et profita de son rétablissement pour directement attaquer son véritable adversaire. Aqua n'était pas décidé à ne rien faire alors elle envoya un sort foudre. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver les deux assaillants, il fit un saut pour atterrir sur la tornade. Les deux protecteurs de la lumière virent la magie faire de son mieux, à travers les Keyblade pour atteindre sa cible mais échoua.

Pendant ce temps Terra n'eut pas le temps de réagir que toutes les Keyblade le frappèrent et le firent tomber de la falaise. La seule femme de la bataille vit ce triste spectacle et s'inquiéta pour son ami. L'homme se prit les côtés de la falaise en se retournant de tous les côtés et eut très mal. Mais il agit tout de même, il planta sa Keyblade dans la roche afin de réduire la vitesse de la chute. Mais le bloc où il réussit à s'accrocher, se détacha du reste et se mit à sombrer aussi.

De son côté, Aqua qui examinait la scène se fit surprendre par une autre tornade de Keyblade surgissant du sol, à ses pieds. Elle fut prise au piège mais aussi rejetée très rapidement en lâchant son arme, comme si elle n'était pas la cible de cette attaque. Terra était la cible, alors qu'il se tenait encore au bout de la terre tombante, les armes se jetèrent sur lui et le gardèrent prisonnier tout en lui donnant des coups.

La porteuse de la Keyblade atterrit difficilement, cette attaque lui avait fait perdre son casque et elle était épuisée. Inquiet, le plus jeune arriva à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était trop blessée. Elle n'attendit pas de reprendre ses esprit pour lancer une boule lumineuse sur son ami d'enfance. Un bouclier apparut autour de celui-ci. Le bouclier rejeta les objets qui attaquaient l'homme. Mais une nouvelle tornade se jeta à la place de l'ancienne. Elle s'entre choqua contre le bouclier bleuté jusqu'à se planter à l'intérieur. Ils avaient atteints la niveau de Maître Xehanort et celui-ci admira avec beaucoup d'amusement le bouclier éclater avec les Keyblade.

Aqua essoufflée et Ventus regardèrent l'explosion en espérant que leur ami s'en était sorti sans trop de mal. L'ancien élève du Maître maléfique s'élança à la rescousse de Terra. Aqua était trop épuisée pour y aller tout de suite.

L'aîné du trio glissa au sol et s'arrêta derrière son adversaire. Il se releva avec un peu de mal mais sa cible, cette personne qui l'avait fait souffrir était là, et il pouvait l'attaquer de dos. Alors il brandit sa Keyblade et s'apprêta à donner un coup en traître mais le vieux porteur de la Keyblade se retourna avec vélocité et para tous les coups désespéré de l'homme avec une facilité déconcertante – et toujours une main derrière le dos. Puis il fit enfin usage de sa deuxième main qui lança un sort glacier et gela le bras du porteur. La glace se rependit sur tout le bras et monta jusqu'au cou. Maître Xehanort, toujours avec un sourire malveillant, changea de main son arme.

Mais un attaquant arriva encore une fois dans le dos et Xehanort disparut. Il prit la tête de son ancien élève dont il avait extrait les ténèbres de son cœur, dans sa main. Le jeune porteur gigota pour tenter de se libérer. Terra fut surpris de voir son ami et ne supporta pas le voir ainsi. Le casque commença à craquer sous la pression de la main du vieil homme. Et le plus grand se jeta sur le Maître mais fut arrêté par une tornade. Et l'enfant des ténèbres revint prés de son maître.

Terra fut envoyé encore plus bas par les Keyblade et Aqua se releva vivement voyant son ami être emporté. La jeune femme observa les événements qui se déroulaient à la hauteur des ennemis. Son cœur fit un bond douloureux quand elle vit son petit Ventus prisonnier de l'horrible Maître. Ventus s'agitait toujours et vit Aqua le fixait. Une partie de son casque se brisa, dévoilant une partie de son visage, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux le reflet de la peur et l'appel à l'aide qu'il lançait à son amie. Mais une aura maléfique l'entoura et le paralysa et son corps fut gelé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait vu cette scène sans pouvoir le sauver. Il n'était pas trop tard.

Le Maître Xehanort finit d'achever son acte cruel en lâchant Ven dans le vide. Ce fut d'abord le bout de la Keyblade qui se détruisit au contact de la paroi, puis à chaque choc une partie de son armure se brisa. Il avait perdu complètement son casque et la fin lui serait fatal. Aqua se jeta et glissa sur le dos pour rattraper son cher ami. Elle l'avait sauvé. Elle le tourna pour que leurs yeux se croisent car les yeux étaient la porte de l'âme. La porteuse de la Keyblade vit beaucoup de peur et de détresse dans les yeux du jeune adolescent, elle voyait aussi une once d'excuse pour avoir faillit.

Xehanort lança une boule violette dans les airs et une lune en forme de cœur apparut dans les cieux, chassant les nuages. Terra revint la où était Xehanort. Vanitas était toujours là. Maître Xehanort tirait le cœur de l'homme vers les ténèbres, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre et engagea de suite la bataille.

Sora ouvrit doucement les yeux, tous les adultes de l'île l'entourait. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux. L'enfant sourit doucement. « Où est Riku ? » Fut sa première phrase. Ils laissèrent tous le meilleur ami de Sora entrer. Le sourire du brun s'agrandit. « Tu es venu... » Riku hocha la tête. « Je voudrais sortir prendre l'air. » Le médecin ne répliqua rien et même fut d'accord. Le malade insista pour qu'il n'y ai que Riku qui vinsse avec lui. Alors tous deux allèrent sur la plage. Ils se tenaient la main puis il s'allongèrent sur le sable. « -Riku... je veux que tu sois la personne la plus importante de ma vie pour toujours.

-Je le resterai Sora.

-Je suis tellement heureux alors. » Ils restèrent là, à profiter de la nuit. Enfin pas très longtemps car ils durent rentrer chez eux. L'argenté déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami. Puis ils se quittèrent.

Chez ses géniteurs, l'enfant connaissant l'existence du monde extérieur s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Son cœur lui faisait mal... pourquoi ? Pourtant il était heureux, l'étranger viendra souvent pour lui apprendre à ramer comme un pro et Sora était guéri sans oublier qu'ils s'étaient promis de s'aimer toute leur vie, alors pourquoi avait-il mal ? Il se dit qu'après avoir passé une bonne nuit tout irait mieux.

Terra avait perdu son corps. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à ses amis. Il n'était plus qu'une armure vide hantée par une partie de son âme. « Aqua. Ven. Je vous le promets, je trouverai un moyen pour tout arranger. » Il repensa à tous ses souvenirs avec eux. L'arrivé d'Aqua quand il était enfant. L'arrivé de Ventus il y a quatre ans. Son maître non son père qui lui avait appris à manier la Keyblade. Puis ce garçon, Riku, à qui il avait transmis le pouvoir de cette arme légendaire, à qui il avait fait une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas. « Pardon. » Chuchota-t-il.

Pendant une nuit, Sora avait versé une larme. Riku avait compris que cela avait un lien avec le monde extérieur et lui avait dit d'ouvrir son cœur. Après, le brun semblait heureux, il avait aidé quelqu'un et il en était fière.

Puis il y eu une autre nuit, des étoiles filantes éclairaient le ciel. Étrangement, ce jour-ci, Riku avait ramassé un fruit paopu. Durant ce beau spectacle, Sora avait obligé son meilleur ami à le manger avec lui. Ils le dégustèrent ensemble, liant ainsi leur cœur à tout jamais.

Le lendemain, ils avaient trouvé une grotte. Sora ne la trouvait pas intéressante mais Riku ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« -Personne ne connais cette endroit Sora. Ce serait notre endroit à nous.

-Mouai... Tout le monde pourrait la trouver. Hé mais attend ! Tu n'avais pas parlé de la nouvelle que j'ai trouvé sur la plage le jour après la pluie de météorite?! Riku, si elle venait d'un autre monde ?

-Probable. Mais les filles sont... ennuyeuses ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, elles racontent tout !

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions devenir obligatoirement amis. Soupira Sora. Allez ! Viens, on va lui poser des questions. » Le brun s'en alla. Mais l'argenté vit une porte, la serrure était grande. Il repensa à la clé qu'on lui avait fait tenir. Si il était capable de l'invoquer, pourrait-il ouvrir la porte et partir dans un autre monde ? Il s'approcha comme hypnotisé par cette porte.

« Riku ! » Hurla Sora. Riku reprit ses esprits, sa main était levé à quelques centimètres de la serrure. Il prit soudain peur, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de s'être rapproché ? Qu'y avait-il derrière de si attirant ? Il allait quitter la grotte avec toutes ces questions en tête mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid l'attraper aux bras et eux jambes. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

_**Comme lui, ton cœur sombrera dans les ténèbres. Comme lui, ton corps m'appartiendra.**_

Il sursauta en entendant cette voix au ton ténébreux et rauque. Son ami arriva et tout ce qui se passait autour de lui disparut. « Riku, on y va ! Arrête de faire la tête ! Normalement c'est moi qui la fait toujours. » Déclara Sora. Le plus âgé des deux prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Le brun remarqua que l'argenté tremblait. « Riku... » susurra-t-il en caressant le dos de son meilleur ami.

« Allons-y Sora. Tu voulais poser des questions à cette fille, non ? » Riku semblait être redevenu lui-même. Ils partirent retrouver la barque solidement attaché par une corde. Le plus jeune se demandait toujours comment Riku avait-il fait pour apprendre à naviguer ? Mais la réponse qu'il trouvait était toujours : parce que Riku est le meilleur et qu'il peut tout faire. La traversé fut silencieuse et cela inquiéta le brun. L'argenté lui se contentait d'afficher des petits sourires à Sora.

Tout les enfants entouraient la petite nouvelle qui ne venait pas d'ici. Ils voulaient tous devenir son ami. Mais la petite fille était très réservée et ne répondait jamais aux gens qui l'appelaient. Soudain, elle vit ce garçon. Celui qui l'avait retrouvé et apporté son aide. Elle trouvait adorable ces grands sourires et ces cheveux épis. Elle s'approchait de lui, il venait vers elle suivi par un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais n'y fit pas attention.

« -Bonjour ! Dit Sora. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Kairi et toi ?

-Moi c'est Sora et lui c'est Riku. En pointant Riku mais Kairi ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-C'est normal tu étais blessée.

-Peu de gens l'auraient fait. » L'argenté n'en pouvait plus de cette discussion trop amicale.

« Tu viens d'un autre monde ? Demanda le plus âgé.

-Tu as de beaux cheveux. Déclara-t-elle à Sora sans s'occuper de celui qui venait de lui parler.

-Merci. Rougit Sora. » S'en était trop ! Riku se plaça devant son ami. D'un regard de dédain elle fixa l'argenté puis ses prunelles devinrent rondes. Elle commença à trembler.

« Ces... ces cheveux... gris... peur... destruction... Ahh ! » Elle hurla et se plongea dans les bras de Sora en pleurant. Celui au cheveux bruns la cajola tandis que Riku ne comprenait pas son problème.

« Riku ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui faire peur ! Tempêta Sora. » Les sentiments du plus grand en pris un coup. Sora lui avait crié dessus. Il se mordit les lèvres et souffla de manière à ce que soit audible.

« Pardon. » Puis il partit. Toutes les personnes qui avaient entendus les pleurs de la petite fille arrivèrent pour la consoler. Riku n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi demandait-il pardon ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-il en train de perdre Sora ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Qui était donc cette fille ?

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Riku, malgré quelque protestation, dut accepter la présence de Kairi. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient montrer l'autre île à Kairi. L'argenté était arrivé plus tôt pour vérifier la barque qu'ils prendraient. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sora il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres mais il perdit vite cette joie dés qu'il la vit. « -C'est bon, on peut y aller Riku ! S'exclama Sora.

-Pourquoi Riku est le seul enfant de l'île à savoir y aller sans adulte ? Demanda Kairi.

-Parce que quelqu'un a dû lui apprendre quand il était seul. Répondit Sora.

-Qui donc ? Continua la petite fille.

-Vous venez ? Demanda Riku dont ces questions-réponses l'agacé. » Ils montèrent tous dans la barque et Riku rama.

« -Riku ! On dirait que tes muscles se sont un peu plus développés ! S'écria Kairi.

-C'est ton imagination. Répliqua froidement le concerné.

-Riku ! Soit plus gentil ! C'est pas facile pour elle. Disputa Sora.

-Ce n'est pas grave Sora. Ma venue est un peu difficile pour quelques personnes. Mais on deviendra vite ami »

Ils accostèrent sur _leur_ île qui n'était plus qu'à eux désormais. Pendant que l'argenté accrochait la barque, les deux autres partirent main dans la main vers l'arbre paopu. Après avoir terminé sa tâche, le plus grand s'aventura dans la forêt. Il se retrouva même si tout ce ressemblait. Puis il atteignit les deux Skyward flower. Leur tige avait grandi et c'était étrange car elle s'entortillait entre elle. Les pétales étaient épanouies. Elles rappelèrent à Riku la force de l'amour entre lui et Sora. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait montrer cet endroit à son ami.

Il revint donc sur la plage. Sora n'était plus prés de l'arbre. Alors l'argenté s'inquiéta et se mit à le chercher. Puis il entendit des rire venant de la mystérieuse grotte. Il entra et vit les deux autres dessinaient sur la paroi. Toutes les promesses de fidélités entre eux n'étaient que mensonges ? Ses dents firent saigner les lèvres car il se mordait. Puis il fit marche arrière silencieusement puis quand il fut assez loin, il se mit à courir.

Il retourna prés des fleures puis donna un coup de poing contre un rocher qui se trouvait par là. Bien sur, elle ne ressentit rien mais Riku oui et cela ne l'affecta pas car c'était son cœur qui souffrait. Il s'allongea au milieu de la végétation. Il tendit sa main et une clé apparut, cette clé. L'enfant la serra contre lui.

« Promesses... » Il repensa à l'étranger et à ses promesses. « Mensonges. » Il avait menti, il n'était jamais revenu. « Amitié... » Il repensa à cette Kairi. « Illusion. » Tous deux devaient faire semblant de bien s'aimer pour ce garçon qui les intéressait. « Amour... » Il avait l'impression de voir Sora lui sourire, le complimentait, lui dire qu'ils seraient uni à jamais. « C'est... la pire chose au monde. » Comment avait-il pu croire Sora et cet étranger ? Comment était-il arriver à être obligé à devenir ami avec elle ? La clé qui était dans ses bras se désintégra dans les ténèbres.

_**Tu vois, tu as sombré dans les ténèbres. Et bientôt tu seras à moi.**_

* * *

**Suite?**

**Voilà, je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite. Mais merci d'avoir lu.**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
